Larger and evermore complex battery systems are being developed to provide larger voltages, more power, and larger capacity for modern uses, such as in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, home power supplies, and power storage for alternative energy generation platforms such as wind and solar. Such systems sometimes include several battery units interconnected in some manner to provide the large voltage and power. For example, complex battery systems may include several lower voltage battery packs that, when combined in series, provide a higher voltage.
In addition, battery units connected in series can generally only supply enough current as provided by the weakest module in the battery system. Thus, battery management systems have been developed to balance battery units connected in series of a battery system to maintain the modules as close to equal to provide the best performance. However, such balancing mechanisms in battery systems are generally wasteful of the potential energy and power provided by the system.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.